Nuevos caminos
by MinaKiryuu
Summary: Han pasado 10 años, desde que Aome regreso a la época antigua.Miroku y Sango decidieron irse a vivir a la aldea de exterminadores junto con sus 7 preciosos hijos. Las lindas gemelas Yuna y Yuki, acaban de cumplir 13 años, y debido a una crisis que enfrentan sus padres, ellos deciden que es hora de que ambas salgan de la aldea a cumplir misiones, cada una tomando caminos distintos.


**Notas de la Autora: **Hello, bueno este es mi primer Fan fic, asi que no no soy muy buena en esto xD  
Mi historia se basa en el anime de Inuyasha y bueno como protagonistas tendremos a la familia de Miroku y Sango y mas que nada a sus lindas gemelitas, pero ya crecidas :p espero les guste la historia y dejen coments con criticas constructivas hehe

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Debo aclaras que varios personajes son sacados de la serie de Inuyasha y ninguno de estos me pertencen a mi, son de la gran Rumiko Takashi, pero si hay personajes creados y originales mios :p

* * *

**NUEVOS CAMINOS**

**CAPITULO 1**  
_**"La decisión"**_

Ya había pasado 10 años desde que Aome había regresado a la época antigua para vivir con Inuyasha, durante 5 años Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango vivían en la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero antes de que naciera su 6to hijo Miroku y Sango decidieron irse a vivir a la aldea de exterminadores, ya que su familia era muy grande y así tendrían mas espacio, ya que la aldea estaba abandonada.  
Durante este tiempo Aome e Inuyasha habían tenido tres lindos hijos el primero llamado Rynosuke (7 años), la pequeña Aiko (5 años) y un pequeño bebe llamado Kiyoshi (de apenas 1 año).

Pero la familia de Inuyasha, era muy pequeña comparada con la de Miroku y Sango quienes tuvieron 7 hermosos hijos empezando por las lindas gemelas Yuki y Yuna (13 años), Azuke (10 años), Kotaro (8 años) Kumiko (7 años) Shinji (5 años) y por ultimo la pequeña Azumi (3 años). Aunque Miroku quería tener mas hijos, y Sango no se oponía, debido a la promesa que habían hecho, vieron que la situación era un poco difícil ya que el único sustento de la familia era Miroku quien salía a hacer misiones de exterminar monstros muchas veces acompañado por Inuyasha, para así poder mantener a sus familias.

Pero debido a que cada vez sus hijos crecían y tenían mas necesidades la economía de la familia de Miroku estaba en crisis, la cual los llevara a tomar una decisión…

* * *

-Y entonces, Sango, ¿crees que con el dinero que me dieron por la misión podramos estar bien toda la semana?

-mmm…. Yo creo que el dinero esta justo  
-mmm… Ya veo  
-Sabes Miroku… me preocupa la situación por la que estamos pasando, y me pesa demasiado cargarte a ti todo el trabajo y yo quedarme cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada.  
-No te preocupes por eso Sango, yo seguiré trabajando mas duro para que tu y mis hijos estén bien…  
-Es que ese es el punto (y se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba por la espalda) esto es demasiada carga para ti…  
-Sango (tomaba una de las manos de sango que estaban en su pecho)tal vez… pero no hay otra solución..  
-(abrazándolo mas )claro que la hay, porfavor permíteme ayudarte, volveré a mi oficio de exterminar monstros  
(En eso Miroku se soltaba y se volteaba a para verla a los ojos y colocaba sus manos, sobre sus hombros)-Mi amor… eso no lo puedo permitir  
-¿PERO POR QUE NO?  
-No, tu debes de cuidar de los niños no podemos dejarlos solos, además hace ya mucho tiempo que no ejerces la profesión, así que haz perdido mucha practica y podrías estar en peligro  
-Pero pues todavía se como exterminar, además sigo siendo joven y aun puedo manejar bien a Hiraikotsu  
-De todos modos es muy arriesgado no lo puedo permitir, además ya te dije no podemos dejar a nuestros hijos solos, y menos a la pequeña Azumi que todavía esta muy pequeña  
-mmm…. (se quedaba un rato pensativa) Ah ya se! Yuna puede cuidar de sus hermanos, ya vez que la adoran y siempre me ah ayudado con ellos, así que no creo que haya problema.  
(Miroku había puesto una cara de inconformidad y se había quedando pensando un buen rato en una salida para que Sango ya no insistiera con lo de volver a ser exterminadora, hasta que después de un rato se le ocurrio algo)  
-Sango… yo no quiero que vuelvas a ser exterminadora, no por que no te considere capaz, si no por que es algo muy arriesgado, y además no soportaría si te llegan herir en un combate (la abrazaba) por favor olvida esa idea…. Por favor  
…Pero Miroku…. Es la única solución que hay para esta crisis, la verdad ya no podemos seguir así…  
-(la soltaba) Si lo se…. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo…  
-(emocionada) Enserio? Y que es lo que se te ocurrio?  
-bueno… pues ya vez que a nuestros hijos te has encargado de enseñarles Tecnicas de exterminadores y así yo también les eh enseñado y los eh llevado a algunos a realizar exorcismos, deshacer maldiciones etc. Además de que también Inuyasha les a enseñado a los niños a pelear y a las niñas Aome les a enseñado el uso de arco y flechas sagradas. Todo esto con la intención de que cuando ellos estuvieran preparados, dejaran nuestro hogar y se aventuraran a sus propias experiencias y que todo los que les enseñamos les sirva en el viaje que emprenderán  
-ammm…. Creo que ya se cual es tu intención y a donde vas diciéndome todo esto… pero No… no estoy de acuerdo, tienes razón en que todo los conocimientos que les hemos transmitido les servirán en un futuro cuando ellos decidan emprender un viaje por su cuenta… pero… TODOS AUN ESTAN MUY CHICOS!  
-Tal vez.. de Azuke para abajo todavía estén pequeños, pero nuestras hermosas gemelas Yuki y Yuna, yo creo que ya están preparadas para empezar a hacer misiones pos su cuenta, no crees?  
-No, no lo creo apenas tienen 13, son muy pequeñas  
-Sango, me puedes decir a que edad empezaste a exterminar monstros?  
-ammmm….. (se quedaba pensativa) mmm… bueno pues empeze a acompañar a a mi padre y a los demás a los 10 años y a los 12 ya iba yo sola por mi cuenta.  
-ya vez…. Tu empezaste a tener misiones de exterminadora a los 12, Yuki y Yuna tienen 13 así que yo considero que ya están en edad, además recuerda que ellas van a ser sacerdotisas y no exterminadoras, así que es menos la preocupación  
-(un poco inconforme) mmm… ps si creo que tienes razón…. (Suspiraba) creo que ya es tiempo… aunque yo no quería que este día llegara NUNCA!  
-(la abrazaba) debo admitir que a mi también me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, pero creo que ya es hora y además es la única solución que tenemos para esta crisis  
-Si lo se(se apartaba de Miroku) bueno… ve a traerlas, tenemos que hablar con ellas…  
-si esta bien ahorita las busco…. (y salía de la casa a buscar a sus hijas)

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

Dentro de la aldea estaban reunidos casi todos excepto por Yuki, ahí Azuke y Kotaro estaban teniendo un pequeño combate y mientras shinji, kumiko y Yuna que tenia cargada a su hermanita Azumi, solo estaban observando. Después de unos minutos el ganador del combate había resultado ser Kotaro.  
**Kotaro:** Oh si! TE GANE HERMANO! JAJAJA CREO Q SOY MEJOR PELEADOR QUE TU!  
**Azuke:** si, a lo mejor tienes razón… es q yo soy mas pacifico prefiero no pelear, por eso no uso toda mi fuerza en estos combates y menos contigo  
**Kotaro:** Bah! Tonterias… ADMITELO! SOY MEJOR Y MAS FUERTE AUNQUE SEA MAS PEQUEÑO Q TU!  
**Azuke**: si… creo q tienes razón eres mas fuerte…  
**Shinji:** (corria a donde estaba Kotaro) SIII KOTARO ES MAS FUERTE!  
**Kotaro:** Exacto, pequeño, y si sigues entrenando como yo tu también seras igual q yo pequeño Shinji….  
**Shinji**: SIIII QUIERO SER COMO TU!  
**Kumiko**: Bah! Ese Kotaro es un altanero, engreído, apuesto a q si yo peleara con el le ganaría fácilmente..  
**Yuna**: haha y por que no vas y lo retas?  
**Kumiko**: ya lo eh retado varias veces pero el dice que no quiere pelear conmigo por que soy niña y dice que soy mas débil y q saldría llorando  
**Yuna**: haha hay ese Kotaro, pero tu no le hagas caso Kumiko, y no dejes que las palabras de Kotaro te hagan sentir mal  
**Kumiko**: No te preocupes hermana, yo se muy bien q aunq seamos mujeres somos igual o mas poderosas que los hombres, así q no me afecta lo q diga el tonto de Kotaro-  
**Yuna**: que bueno, me alegra oir eso  
(y en eso llegaba Miroku a donde estabn ellos)  
**Miroku**: chicos aquí estaban…  
(y en eso Kotaro y Shinji corrian hacia Miroku y lo abrazaban)  
**Shinji**: PAPI, PAPI! QUE CREES Q HIZO KOTARO!  
**Miroku**: No se, que hiciste Kotaro?  
**Kotaro**: Le gane a Azuke en un combate!  
**Miroku**: Oh deberás? Es cierto Azuke?  
**Azuke**: haha si padre, por fin el presumido me gano jaja  
**Kotaro**: OYE ¬¬  
**Miroku**: haha que bueno Felicidades campeón! Se ve que eres bueno en los combates… cuando llegue el día yo creo que seras un excelente exterminador  
**Kotaro**: SI! Yo quiero ser un exterminador y destruir a muchos mounstros, como lo hacia mi mama!  
**Miroku**: haha y estoy seguro q lo seras, pero todo a su tiempo, así que sigue entrenando si?  
**Kotaro**: SIII! VEN VAMOS SHINJI A SEGUIR ENTRENANDO, Tu también ven Azuke!  
**Azuke**: ok ahí voy (y se iban)  
**Miroku**: haha hay estos chicos… (y en eso volteaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaban las chicas) Aquí estabas Yuna… te estaba buscando…  
**Yuna**: A mi padre?  
**Miroku**: si, a ti y a tu hermana Yuki, tu madre y yo queremos hablar con ustedes de algo, así que no sabes donde esta Yuki?  
**Kumiko**: yo vi que salió al bosque, en estor últimos días ah estado saliendo a entrenar según ella  
**Miroku**: Oh ya veo… Yuna acompáñame y deja a Azumi con Kumiko  
**Kumiko**: Ash! Pero yo no la cargo!  
**Yuna**: haha no lo hagas pero juega con ella si? Azumi… ve con tu hermanita  
**Azumi**: (brincaba hacia Kumiko y la abrazaba) Hermanita….  
**Kumiko**: Ash! me aburre jugar cn ella… pero ps ya q lo hare…. Ven pequeña juguemos a la comidita (y se iban a jugar)  
**Miroku**: Bueno ahora vamos a buscar a tu hermana  
**Yuna**: pero que es lo que pasa papa? Es algo muy urgente?  
**Miroku**: no es algo grave, pero si es algo serio, pero en cuanto encontremos a tu hermana les diremos lo que esta pasando…  
**Yuna**: mmm… oki vamos a buscarla (y salían a buscarla al bosque que estaba cerca de al aldea)

* * *

**MIENTRAS** **TANTO EN EL BOSQUE**  
Yuki estaba peleando contra un oso monstro  
oso: ya ríndete mocosa, tu serás- mi alimento (y le iba a dar un arañazo)

**CONTINUARA**….

* * *

Arigatou por leer el primer capi de la historia espero que les haya agradado la trama y bueno pueden dejarme comentarios para decirme que opinan, q me den sugerencias o criticas constructivas :p

Se los agradezco y recuerden es mi primer fic asi q no soy muy buena en esto... todavia jaja


End file.
